Optical character recognition (OCR) is the electronic conversion of scanned or photographed images of typewritten or printed text into computer-readable text. OCR can be used to digitize printed text so that the text can be electronically edited, searched, displayed on-line, and used in processes such as text-to-speech, data extraction, and text mining. Capturing an image of a document can result in a distorted perspective or other warping in the image of the document. Warping of the image of the document can lead to distortion or deformation of objects or text within the image of the document.